


Blob The Dog

by pbndgeli



Category: geliocs
Genre: Blurb, Hospital, Illness, Kids, blob the dog, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbndgeli/pseuds/pbndgeli





	Blob The Dog

And this room is Marco's. Miss Guzman likes it when I go to visit Marco because he doesn't have many friends, but I don't know why. Marco is a really nice boy. Sometimes when I dress up as Snow White, Marco will dress up as the prince to save me. But sometimes he dresses up as the princess. His favorite one to dress up as is Belle. He says that she's smart and he wants to be smart like her. I don't see why anyone wouldn't want a friend like him. He's nice to me.

On a nice sunny day, Marco and I would grab our Disney princess dresses and we'd go out of his room and walk around the clinic. Miss Guzman says I have to be careful though because Marco has something wrong with his lungs. Anyways, we walk through the halls to go visit Jiffy's room. His real name is Jefferson though, but he doesn't mind me calling him Jiffy. Mister Thomas (He's another person that watches over us. He's very nice to everyone.) told me that Jiffy isn't allowed to leave his room without some grown-up with him. It's not fair.

Nobody will tell me why Jiffy can't leave his room. I asked Marco once and he told me that Jiffy has 'turn minimal illness'. That's probably not what he has, but I know it might end with an -ake or an -el then the word illness. I know what illness means. Miss Guzman says she feels lucky that I do not have an illness. I feel lucky I don't have an illness either, but Jiffy probably doesn't feel lucky.

I heard from Mister Thomas that Jiffy is starting to get a better. Jiffy can finally stay awake from noon until snack time which is at 3 o' clock. That's good because before, Jiffy would only be able to stay awake to watch one episode of Spongebob with me.

Even when Jiffy's asleep, Marco and I sneak into his room to go see him. We read stories to him from this book my mom used to have called Grimm's Fairy Tales. They use a lot of funny words in here, but I'm hoping Jiffy understands them. We like reading to him even though he's asleep because Dr. Ricaf told me something about this thing called subconscious and Marco and I think that maybe we can make the stories reach his 'subconscious' and he'll have dreams of going to play with Rapunzel and her long hair.

Oh, that reminds me. I have to visit Grace, Mister Thomas told...


End file.
